Eulogy For Our Fallen Comrade
by TheLegends4
Summary: After a troubling battle with an Alkorian division in the Arbiter's Grounds, Link and the Revolution pay their final respects to their fallen friend and comrade-in-arms, Auru, before sending him off to the unknown paradise in the Western World... Set between chapters 56 and 57 of Rise of the Black Mesa.


_**In order for this story to completely make sense, please read my story **_**Rise of the Black Mesa_ up to Chapter 56 beforehand. Thank you. Also, please pay your respects to our fallen comrade in arms by favoriting/following and reviewing both this one-shot and _Rise.**

* * *

Far away to the east, along the edges of the Gerudo Desert, is an ocean. This ocean, known to everyone as the Great Ocean, is said to be the barrier between the Eastern Continent and the Western World. The Western World, still mostly uncharted and barely explored, is home to a wide range of creatures and mysterious magics that many would advise against going after, and for a good reason.

Those who go to the West almost always do not return.

Anyone who has ever heard of the West say it is an earthly paradise, a place where the dead rise again and live carefree and eternally happy. It is where many people send their dead or dying loved ones to live, far away from the struggles of the rest of the world.

It is at this edge of the Gerudo Desert that a famous funeral took place. It was the funeral of a legendary Hylian soldier who fought in one of the greatest wars in world history nearly 350 years ago.

His name was Auru.

* * *

*Gerudo Desert, 936 AD. 350 years in the past*

The Hylian Revolution stood on the shores of the Great Ocean, watching as the sun rose over the waters and illuminating the world with celestial morning light. The sun was supposed to be a symbol of a cheerful, happy day. In this time of war, however, there was no cheerfulness. Especially not today.

In front of the Revolution stood Link, the Hero of Twilight and second-in-command of the Revolution. The original leader, a young man named Ken, was away on a journey to the faraway lands of Mareden, Corea, and Narine, to put together an army in hopes of aiding the Revolution in their struggle against a most powerful and ruthless usurper king and his army of over 9000 soldiers. For now, it was Link who led the Revolution towards justice and peace.

Link's face was solemn as he watched four Revolution members carry a small wooden canoe down to the water. Inside the canoe was the body of Link's second-in-command and loyal friend, Auru.

The four who carried the canoe set the craft down and stood by for Link's order to send it off to the West. Link was about to give the order, but in his mind he felt he should at least give some form of eulogy for his friend, out of respect for his memory. He stepped forward, then turned around to face his men.

"My friends," He said, his eyes panning from left to right. "I feel I must say a few words before we send our friend off to his paradisiacal home in the West.

"A wise, skillful old man, Auru was a most beloved and trustworthy friend of Hyrule and its Princess. His devotion to protecting Hyrule was beyond that of any regular soldier in the Hylian Army. He was skilled with many weapons, his biggest strength in the sword. No one could match his skills with a blade, and any foe who dared challenge him would have begged for mercy within seconds.

"Alas, there was one who stood up to him. Although no one knew his name, this opponent was a General from the dark wastes of Alkor. And when in Alkor, one does not simply challenge a General of its Army.

"The battle was long and hard, and to many in it, it seemed as though Auru would actually prevail. But it was not a foolish mistake that brought him to his end. Rather, it was the pains of his old age that allowed his Alkorian opponent to make the final move.

"No matter how his death came, it is his life that we will celebrate. His memory. He will not only be known as a legend among men, but also as one of Hyrule's most valuable and loyal friends. May his soul live on, and may we one day reunite with him in the afterlife."

Link turned to face the Great Ocean, watching as the sun continued to rise. He raised his hand in the air, his elbow at 90 degrees. To his left, seven Revolution members pointed rifles - a courteous invention by the original leader, Ken - in the air. Behind them, the rest of the Revolution stood straight and tall, raising their right hand to their forehead in a salute to their fallen leader.

"Guns at the ready," Link shouted. "For the twenty-one shot salute! First seven, fire!" The seven gunmen fired off their guns, then knelt down for the seven gunmen behind them to raise their rifles.

"Second seven, fire!" Link said again. The next seven gunmen fired their guns and knelt for the third and final seven.

"Third seven," Link said, pausing for effect. "Fire!" The final seven fired off their guns, signaling for the four Revolution members who carried the canoe to finish the job. They pushed the canoe into the water and kept pushing until the boat caught a current and carried Auru's body away forever. No one moved. No one released their salute. Everyone stood at attention. Link himself put his hand to his forehead in a salute, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

_Rest In Peace, friend. Tonight, I will reclaim Hyrule. For you, for me, for everyone. You can count on it._


End file.
